AS
by CelestialDreamer72
Summary: I'm not very good at summaries. Basicly about a child of two of the characters that's troubled. Rating is probably not correct, but I'm using it as safety. Rating may go up in later chapters. I'm not sure yet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I OWN THEM ALL!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ok......... not really, cuz if I did I'd have tons of money, but I'm broke......... so do the math, I own nada of FF7, except the actual game on the disks that they sell to people......... o.o;  
  
A/N: The identity of the person will be revealed throughout the fic, see if you can figure it out. I'm sure you can.  
  
Summary: 1st person POV. The child of two characters tells his or her story. Prologue only. Will continue if reviewers want it to continue. Note to you about Genre: Not very Angst until the end. Genre will probably change if story is continued.  
  
AS  
  
You could say my life is anything but normal. I never knew my parents, I'm a swordsman, and everywhere I go people look at me as though they fear me. I do not quite understand it, but I have an idea why they do.  
  
Growing up I always lived with my adoptive parents. As I said before, I never knew my parents nor have I met them. They died a long time ago. They must have known about it because I was born from my adoptive mother's womb, even though she is not my biological mother. I still love her as though she was my own though. She is such a sweet person even though she's tough. My adoptive father on the other hand, he is not so easy to love. I respect him, but I do not know if I love him. His eyes can be cold at times, but they are with so much warmth towards my "mother". However, he was not as thrilled to have me as my mother was, but over the 17 years he has accepted it. As I understand it, he and my real father did not get along well. He did protect me once when I was younger though. Some kids were picking on me out in the city one day when he and I had to go shopping since my mother was sick and he told them to beat it and not to bother me again. I am grateful to him for that.  
  
I do not like where I live. The slums have got to be the worst place in the world to live. But I guess it could be worse, I could not have any friends at all. My only friend in the world is a girl 8 years older than me. She has gone through much more than me, but I think she understands me. She is very open-minded towards others. I also have my younger brother. Sky is 4 years younger than myself; we get along pretty well most of the time. He was born from my adoptive parents, so we are not blood related.  
  
I wish mother and father would tell me more about my real parents, but they wish to keep it a secret. I have been told so much about them, yet I do want to know how they died and who killed them. All they told me about their deaths is that they were both murdered. My mother told me the most about them. She says I look so much like my real father it's uncanny. I wish to know what he and my mother look like, but they have no pictures, just stories and memories. My parents both say that my eyes glow like my father's did, even though I was never exposed to the energy. But because of my naturally glowing eyes, I was named Mako.  
  
I can't say that I love my real parents, because I have no reason to. Nor do I have a reason to not like them. From all the stories I've heard though, I'm sure I would have loved my mother very much. She seemed like a nice person. But since she has died, she has left me with the title as the last Ancient, or as some call us, Cetra. I was not given as much information on my father though, which makes me want to learn more and more about him. I know I would have defiantly respected him though, in fact, I respect him right now.  
  
Both of my real parents were great and powerful people in this world. The things they did were astounding from what I hear. My mother a fighter and my father a swordsman, much like my adoptive parents. I grew to love swordsmanship from watching my adoptive father and I began practicing and eventually he did begin to teach me and for that I am also grateful. I am one of the few female swordsmen because of him. He and my mother kept my real father's sword and I was shown it one day, it was one of the largest swords I'd ever seen, therefore, I was not allowed to touch it or try to pick it up. But I was determined to wield it.  
  
My interest in my father grew from lack of knowledge of him. I figured since he was such a great man he may have been famous, so I went to the local library and searched for his name. I was right, there were some books on him. I read them every night without my parents knowing. I was fascinated by the things he did and that continued my learning of his doings. I overheard my father talking to my mother the other night and he said he has seen a change in me, he said I am becoming more like my real father. This began to worry my mother.  
  
I have grown to hate this wretched world and am ready to fight any in my way, as I am determined to carry out my real father's plans before he died. I am now able to wield my father's sword and I have made an outfit similar to his. I have told no one, but my adoptive parents are suspicious and worried as......... I become more like my father, the great Sephiroth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
You like? I hope so, it didn't go as well as I had hoped for it to, but I think it went ok. ^-^ Did you figure out who her adoptive parents were? If not, I'll explain in another chapter......... maybe. (continue reading A/N if you want to know what I mean)  
  
Ok, some explaining......... just so that some ppl don't ask.  
  
#1- Ok, when Mako was talking about how they must have known about their death you might have been thinking, but weren't they already dead? Yes, but they KNEW they were dead......... ok that probably didn't explain much, more will be explained in the second chapter if people want it.  
  
#2- Mako's adoptive parents kept her Aeris and Sephiroth's stuff, well whatever they could anyway. Part of her outfit like his is actually from his. She has his shoulder pads. That's how she knows what his uniform thing looked like.  
  
Anyway......... get the title? AS? Aeris......... Sephiroth, AS? Somewhat clever, no? Well anyway, please review. This is my FIRST FF7 fic... (plus I haven't beaten the game either). Remember that when reviewing please. If I feel like enough people like it, I'll write more on it if I can. I don't know where I'd go with it, but I'd think of something. Ok, don't forget to REVIEW!!  
  
~DBZsista 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: blah blah blah... I think we all know I don't own them 'cuz SquareSoft does!  
  
A/N: I decided to write another chapter 'cuz well... I felt like it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
1st Person POV  
  
It was almost 18 years ago when she came to me. That one day changed my life forever. Never had I ever thought it was possible, but it was. I still remember that day as though it were yesterday...  
  
*~Flashback~*  
  
(Reader's POV)  
  
*knock knock* "I'm coming!" shouted a young woman. When she got to the door and opened it she stood there surprised, "A...Aer...is?! Is that you Aeris!? But you're dead! Aren't you?" "You're right, I am dead. See my wings? Aren't they pretty? ^-^" Replied Aeris pointing to her pure white wings, "So, how are you Tifa? You and Cloud doing ok?"  
  
Tifa is still stunned, but pulls out of it, "Yeah, we're great Aeris. Not to be rude, but why are you here if you're dead? It's great to see you and all, but I'm confused." Aeris smiles, "I have a favor to ask of you." "Sure, anything." "Well you see... over the past year I've meet someone up in the Lifestream, except he's not exactly in the Lifestream. I never would have thought he would have been my soul mate (A/N: literally, lol). Well anyway, we got together and I'm pregnant. The only problem is that when the baby is born it will automatically die since I am dead. I have been given the opportunity to let my child live, but I need a live human to carry my child. So, I was wondering if you'd do it for me Tifa. Will you?"  
  
This is the second time Tifa was stunned, only more so, but in a semi-good way. "I... I guess so Aeris. Sure! I'd love to!" They both smiled. Aeris then started, "Alright, this is what will happen, from what I understand anyway. It's quite simple. Basically all that will happen is when you wake up tomorrow you'll be pregnant. It will be transferred from me into you." "Um, alright," replied Tifa still a little stunned 'Wow, I'm going to have a child. Even if it's not mine, this is going to be quite an experience' thought Tifa.  
  
"Well, sorry to cut this short, but I really need to be getting back to the Lifestream. My love's waiting for me," said Aeris. Tifa smiled, "Ok. It was great seeing you again. Oh, by the way, who's the father?" Aeris only smiled, "You'll know when the baby is born. Well, good bye!" "Bye!" shouted Tifa after Aeris as she floated up into the sky and disappeared.  
  
*~End Flashback~*  
  
(Tifa's POV again)  
  
Boy was I surprised when the baby had silver hair. Who would have guessed that Aeris and Sephiroth would get together? I mean come on! He KILLED her! But, I guess love can be found anywhere. Right?  
  
I'm sure that Sephiroth and Aeris have watched their daughter grow up over the years from above. Mako is now 17 and I fear she has grown up all too fast, for she has taken on traits of Sephiroth when he was under Jenova's control. She has learned to wield her father's sword all too well for her emotions at this time. I only hope that she does not go on a killing rampage like her father did those many years ago. Cloud and I are not as young as we used to be, but I'm sure if needed we could help defend the planet once more. Although, I do not want to fight my best friend's daughter to do so.  
  
My only wish is that she will stay sane, but I see a glint of evil past the glowing of her eyes. Seeing her like this pains me, and probably Aeris more than myself. I'm so sorry Aeris; we did the best we could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yeah, shorter than the first chapter... I think. Anyway, please review and be nice about it. Lol. It may be a while before I get the next chapter up because of school and writer's block and laziness... Ok, REVIEW!  
  
~DBZsista 


End file.
